An Unrelated Dream
by kagomemiko14
Summary: Kagome, Mikia, and Sango all moved 2 Tokyo 2 get a fresh start in a new school. Inuyasha, Miroku, nd Sesshoumaru moved from Hong Kong 2 Tokyo entering the same school as Kagome, Sango, and Mikia. What happens when they all meet up, and the past comes back


An Unrelated Dream: Chapter One: Crushed

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any song used in this story. I do, however own, Mikia, my OC.

Not for Kikyo lovers. Major Kikyo bashing. SessKag pairing. SanMir, ShipRin, InuOC. Sorry people. No room for Kikyou.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome couldn't stop the fear that ran through her, causing her to shiver. She couldn't do it. It was to hard. But, she wanted to. She really wanted to show the school that she wasn't some geeky girl, that she could be beautiful, and rock hard, like some of the other girls.

"Welcome back! I'd like to thank you all for coming to the contest, to help our new students make their arrival. Their names are Kagome Higurashi, Sango Elitamara, and Mikia Daijen." The principal, Misao Orishima, said, as three girls walked onto the stage.

"Hi. I'm Kagome." A girl with long wavy black hair said. She was wearing a pair of black pants, with a black shirt, that said, 'Be nice to me... I AM HIDING UNDER YOUR BED' in blue letters.

"Yo, I'm Sango." A girl, with long brown hair, that she had tied up into six pigtails, said. She was wearing Tan pants, and a white shirt, that said, 'All I ever did was Love you...' in black letters.

"H... Hello. I'm, uh, Mikia." An obviously shy girl, who was wearing grey pants, and a grey shirt, that said, 'To scared to Jump, but To scared to Fly...' in red letters.

"The girls would like to make an entrance, by singing a song they wrote, for their band, Named Lonely Love. The song is called, The Geeks Get the Girls. (Wrote by American Hi-Fi)" Ms. Orishima said. She walked off stage, and turned off her microphone.

Kagome wheeled out a drum kit, while Mikia and Sango set up Mic's, a Guitar, and a Bass.

Mikia sat behind the Drum set, Kagome took the guitar, and Sango took the Bass.

Kagome nodded, and the music started.

"Another Friday night,

To get the feeling right.

At the bar,

When he sees her coming over.

What you gonna do,

If she walks up to you?

Tongue tied,

better get yourself together.

Pound another drink,

to give him time to think.

What your sign?

Hey I think you know a friend of mine.

All the stupid lines,

That he had ever heard,

Wouldn't come to mind,

He couldn't say a word." Kagome sang, as she scanned the crowd. Her eyes stopped on a boy with long silver hair. He wasn't paying attention to the music, he was reading a book. Kagome shook it off, and focused on the music.

"Tonight,

tonight,

he's gonna get it right.

Even loser's can get lucky some time's.

All the freaks go on a winning streak,

In a perfect world,

All the geeks get the girls!" Kagome sang, noticing the boy look up. Their eyes locked, and Kagome glanced away.

"Got her holding steady,

forgot her name already,

sweating hard,

not a smooth operator.

She's got it going on,

dancing to her favorite song.

He's got the line,

Is it your place or mine?

She turns and walks away,

Where did he go wrong?

But waiting by the car,

she said,

What took ya so long?" Kagome sang, as she moved her eyes back to the boy, who was watching her sing.

"Tonight,

tonight,

he's gonna get it right.

Even loser's can get lucky some time's.

All the freaks go on a winning streak,

In a perfect world,

All the geeks get the girls!" Kagome sang, as she began searching the crowd again. She noticed her sister, already making out with some guy. What a slut.

"Very next day,

he guess she ran away.

The one and only,

in his bed so lonely.

But she comes walking in,

with coffee and a grin,

Crazy as it seems,

it wasn't just a dream.

All around the world,

People shout it out,

The geek got the girl..." Kagome sang, as she looked back, to see Mikia looking at a boy with silver hair, and doggy ears.

"Last night,

he finally got it right.

Even losers can get lucky sometimes.

All the freaks go on a winning streak,

Shout it all around the world,

cuz the geeks get the girls!

Last night,

he finally got it right.

Even losers can get lucky sometimes.

All the freaks go on a winning streak,

Shout it all around the world,

cuz the geeks get the girls!

Shout it all around the world,

Cuz the geeks get the girls..." Kagome finished, before she lowered the microphone.

The school applauded, until the Principal walked back on stage.

"School, I know this is going to be a little weird, but we have three other Students who would like to make an appearance. Please, say hello to Sesshoumaru Taishio, Inuyasha Taishio, and Miroku Houshi. They will also, be singing. Here's their band, Chronic Depression." Ms. Orishima said, before walking off stage.

"Inuyasha, take the drums, Miroku, bass, I'll take the guitar." Sesshoumaru said, as he walked on stage.

"This song, is call The Break Up Song (Also by American Hi-Fi). Here's your song Rin."

"I can't believe I hung around with you,

all this time.

You drove me crazy with your OCD,

girl you're outta your mind.

I'm counting on UFO's to beam me up,

I just don't know,

How long I can take this shit,

I'm over it,

Girl ya gotta go.

It's over,

We're over.

Just like in Crimson and Clover.

We're sinkin',

and I'm thinkin'

How the hell did we get so stupid?" Sesshoumaru sang, as he pointed at a girl in the front row, who had a sad face.

"It's the end,

ex-girlfriend.

I don't care what you think of me now.

So long you're gone.

This is the break-up song!

One more thing before you go,

could you please give me my records back?

My Bloody Valentine,

The Pixie's,

Cheap Trick and Back in Black!

You can keep the dong we bought,

but you can't go near the Standard Bar.

Don't hang around,

don't call my friends,

They won't know who you are!" He sand, as he moved his attention from Rin, to look around the crowd. His eyes stopped, when he saw the three new girls.

"It's over,

We're over.

Just like in Crimson and Clover.

We're sinkin',

I'm thinkin'

How the hell did we get so stupid?

It's the end,

ex-girlfriend.

I don't care what you think of me now.

So long you're gone.

This is the break-up song!

So long you're gone.

This is the break-up song!

It's over,

We're over.

Just like in Crimson and Clover.

We're sinkin',

I'm thinkin'

How the hell did we get so stupid?

It's the end,

ex-girlfriend.

I don't care what you think of me now.

So long you're gone.

This is the break-up song!

So long you're gone.

This is the break-up song!

So long you're gone.

This is the break-up song!

So long you're gone.

This is the break-up song!" Sesshoumaru sang, as his eyes locked on the Raven haired girl from he group.

"THIS IS THE BREAK-UP SONG!" They all sang, as the music cut off.

"Thank you boys, for that... Interesting song..." Ms. Orichima said. "Back to class!"

The students filed out, and walked to their lockers. The principal needs to look at her watch, it's five minutes till the bell goes off.

"Kagome, what did you think of those boys?" Mikia asked, as she shoved her books into her bag.

"They were really good. I think I've seen them before though..." Kagome said, as the boys lined up at the lockers behind them. Sesshoumaru's was behind Kagome's, Inuyasha's was behind Mikia's, and Miroku's was behind Sango's. That, was weird.

"Kagome, are you going to Houjo's tonight?" Sango asked, as she shut her locker.

"No. Houjo's being extremly clingy, and he keeps saying something about me getting cancer. I'm 15 god-damn it, and I'm in perfect health! I'm not going to get cancer." Kagome said, as she shut her locker. "So, I'm going to meet him outside, and break-up with him..."

"Kagome, that's harsh!" Mikia said, as she slung her book-bag over her back, and shut her locker.

"Mikia, for my birthday, he gave me a Frog eye." Kagome said blankly, as she picked her book-bag up, and

threw it over her shoulder.

"That's gross. You should leave him." Sango said, as she let a shudder pass through her body.

"Exactly." Kagome said, as they walked out the door. "There he is. I'll be over in a minute."

"Okay." Mikia said, as she and Sango made their way to the big oak, located beside a lake.

Hey! The next chapter is the breakup, so keep a look out!

Kagomemiko14


End file.
